A Cell of a Night
by jacqsom
Summary: Gail is still upset with Holly after the night at The Penny and a week later she still is refusing to communicate with Holly. She goes to see Oliver and requests a transfer to Montreal. It's what Ollie does next as he tries to fix this mess up...will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1

It has been a week since Gail walked out of The Penny and out of Holly's life. With every day that passes she is getting angrier not just at Holly and what happened but at her whole life especially with her dating experiences. She really thought Holly was different, she made her better even, someone she was willing to be better for; that was until the night of Fite Nite. In just over a minute it all came crashing down.

Gail started her shift at 4 in the afternoon and as she walks through the precinct she heads to Oliver's office and knocks at his door. Ollie looks up from his desk and sees Gail looking despondent at the entry to his office.

"Come in, come in, take a seat" he waves her in. After she sits, he tilts his head and asks in a puzzled tone "Why so glum kiddo? I thought your shift was only just starting, can't be that bad yet can it?"

"Oliver, I'm here to request a transfer to another station, preferably one far away like maybe even Montreal" Gail says flatly, her eyes looking at the ground unable to meet Oliver's increasing worried look.

"What?" is all Oliver can get out.

"I can't do it anymore, I can't be here, there is nothing here to keep me" she simply responds.

"Hey ho, Hey ho, you have me Man!"

"Yeah, you are great and everything but it is everyone else, everything else." Gail pauses and swallows hard before continuing. "I thought I loved Chris and Nick but that paled into insignificance the moment I met Holly. I can't be here and have the constant reminders that I was never anything more than just a good time, someone to just have fun with, someone they see as not girlfriend material...I'm just a joke to everyone here at 15 and at Forensics, I need a fresh start."

Oliver starts to take it all in as he realises where Gail's heads at. He starts to take on his father role; he has always liked Gail and knows what she is all about. After a short silence he responds "Well Darlin' Chris and Nick are immature fools. They didn't deserve you, you are better than them cause you are special Gail and you deserve that special person. I've seen you Peck with your girl, so you can't tell me that she isn't something special, someone that is worth holding onto instead of running away from it?"

"I thought it was something special too, but I was wrong. I was just someone she was having fun with, she wasn't serious about me. Just another feather in her lesbian cap. Plus I am out of her league and well she's right I am."

Oliver looks at her rather perplexed "If what you say is true I have to admit I am astonished!"

At this moment Oliver's phone beeps and he looks at it, rolls his eyes and sighs "Unfortunately I have a meeting with Inspector Jarvis I have to go to. Why don't you ride the booking desk today and after work we will go to The Penny, have a bite to eat and a talk about all of this and then if you still want a transfer, I will see what I can do."

Gail heads off to booking, kind of glad that she won't be riding with anyone else tonight or potentially see Holly at a crime scene

* * *

After Oliver's meeting he starts to head back to his office when he makes a slight detour. "Hey Oliver, what are you doing in the D's office?"

"Hey Trace, hey uhm, do you have any urgent cases that you are waiting on forensics for?"

"Sure, we have the blood sample with Dr Stewart for analysis on the Berkeley Case she said we should have it in about an hour?" Trace looks at Oliver wondering why he is taking an interest.

"Perfect, I might go over and see if I can get this one a little faster as I need to get out under the Inspectors watchful eye for a while, might as well make myself useful."

* * *

"Sergeant Shaw, what do I owe this honour?" Holly says while looking up from her computer.

"Hey Hol, I came to see if you have the results yet from the Berkeley Case?"

"I am just printing out the results now and was about to courier them down to 15. I didn't know sorry that they were this important otherwise I would have done them sooner" Holly was looking at Oliver with a worried face as his forehead was starting to wrinkle up. "Is everything ok, Oliver?"

"I need to talk to you about Gail" he says sheepishly.

"Oh, I see" is all Holly can manage now understanding why Oliver was actually here.

"Well, it seems our girl has got it in her head that she wants a transfer to Montreal PD"

"What?" Holly says quickly and sharply.

"Yes, she says there is nothing here to keep her and that she just wants a fresh start and that she can't handle that everyone just uses her and then leaves her!"

"I didn't" interjected Holly and sighs. "She overheard one of my friends talking saying she was just a beat cop and that she was out of my league and I just stupidly ignored her and didn't defend her. And now she thinks that is what I also believe but I don't Oliver she is so much more, I miss her so much, but she won't see me or return my calls."

"I see, well, Dr Holly Stewart I am placing you under arrest for assaulting a Police Officer, you need to come with me" Holly gives Oliver the 'what the' look. "Trust me darlin', just trust me" is all Oliver says as he leads her out of her office.

* * *

Within ten minutes of leaving Holly's lab, Oliver is bringing her in through booking.

Gail doesn't immediately look up from her desk; she just says "What's the charge?"

Oliver responds "Assaulting a Police Officer"

"Really, who would be so stupid to do that?" Gail looks up then and sees Holly in handcuffs looking somewhat embarrassed. She looks at Oliver and says "really?"

"Yep, and if she is not careful I just might add in Resisting Arrest" Oliver turns around and winks at Holly careful so not to let Gail see him.

"Ok then?" Gail is looking at them both somewhat bewildered.

As they finish filling in the booking sheet, Gail takes off Holly's handcuffs and hands them to back to Oliver, she now leads the prisoner over to the holding cell and Holly walks in not knowing what to say or do.

Oliver is just behind Gail and at the last minute takes the cell keys from her hand and pushes her in behind Holly and promptly locks the cell door.

"OLIVER!" Gail screams petulantly but he simply ignores her wails.

Oliver stands there for a moment feeling pretty proud of himself and says "I am not going to lose my best rookie and donut buddy, so whatever happened to make you both so miserable, fix it" as he heads out of booking he adds "And that's an order".

Gail puts her head on the pillow that is on the bench in the cell and lies down, Holly sits on another bench against the other wall; both are still not saying a word nor are they looking at each other.

After what feels like an eternity but in reality was only 10 minutes Gail speaks first.

"So, are you happy now?" she says childishly.

"Gail!" Holly sighs and tilts her head back at her.

"Look, I don't want to be in this cell with you any longer than I need to so let's just get this over with."

"I'm sorry Gail!" as she pauses to gather her thoughts, Gail interrupts her as she thinks that Holly isn't going to say anything else.

"I'm sorry, is that all you have to say? You hurt me Holly, I trusted you and knowing that I was vulnerable you played on it and got me to feel things I have never felt before. I even started to believe that I was becoming a better person just by having you in my life, but it was all a lie!"

"It wasn't a lie Gail, none of this was a lie!" Holly is now up on her feet pacing the floor of the cell.

"So you admit that I am uneducated and that I am out of your league" she barks back harshly.

"No, I didn't say that, you are twisting my words" she says back defiantly.

"That's right, you never said anything, you never disagreed with Miss Botched Boob Job, you just said you were having fun! Are you having fun now Holly?"

"No, I'm not!"

"I don't know what you want from me; you had your fun now go have your twisted fun with someone else" with that statement Gail folds her arms and turns to face the blank cell wall, she doesn't want to see Holly's face anymore.

"I want you; I want to go back to where we were before this turned ugly, I want..."

Gail cuts Holly off again "So you just want to go back to just having fun with me?"

"No, of course not"

"So you don't want to go back"

"That's not what I said Gail, look will you let me talk, let me try and explain"

Gail waves her hand and says "Go ahead by all means"

"Look, Lisa can be judgemental and an elitist, but I am not like that you know I'm not. Over the years we have remained friends because despite it all she will always be there for me in the good and bad times, she is someone in the end that I can count on. She's not exactly my favourite person at the moment but I do have to take the blame for what happened. I was wrong; I should have defended you to her cause you are worth defending and fighting for"

Gail sits up from her laying position and looks back at Holly her face is softening as she hears the words 'you are worth fighting for'. Holly can see the change in Gail's body language and decides to take the risk by sitting down next to her and carefully takes her hand in hers and continues.

"I want you in my life, and for the most part it was fun but it was more than fun, it always has been hasn't it? I want more than fun though. Every day I have spent with you has been everything I have been looking for, you have my heart and I don't want it back because if I can't have you I don't want..."

Gail cuts off Holly, but instead of words she brings her lips to Holly's and kisses her softly at first but it doesn't take long for the kiss to turn heated.

After they pull apart, Gail thinks for a moment as she still has a burning question "What do you really want from me? After all I am just a beat cop; you can do so much better"

"Gail, I just want you and everything about you as you are smart, loyal, beautiful, funny, and brave. You are more than just a beat cop to me and I can't do better than you as there is no one better"

With that Gail kisses her again before saying "Holly, I'm sorry"

"What are you sorry for?"

"For not giving you the opportunity to talk to me after that night. I just thought you were like everyone else, everyone always leaves me"

"I'm not everyone Gail"

"No, no you are not because I like you...I like you very much"

"So, what do you want from me Gail?" Holly asks cautiously.

"To be together and I want more than fun too. Don't get me wrong I want to have fun but Holly I want you to be my girlfriend and I want to be yours and I want to see where this can take us."

"I want that too Honey"

* * *

Oliver comes back to check on them as he can no longer hear any raised voices and wants to make sure that neither has killed each other. When he gets there he is relieved to see that they are standing holding each other and kissing passionately "Ahh that's my girls, Come on ladies you better get out of here before I have to arrest you for Public Indecency" as he opens the cell door for them to leave.

"But I haven't finished my shift?" Gail quickly says back.

"All covered my Darlins' as he sits down at the main seat in booking and puts his feet on the desk" he winks to them both.

* * *

**a/n Inspired also from the awesome picture Aliyah O'Brien tweeted of her and Charlotte locked in the cell at 15.**


	2. Chapter 2

Holly and Gail talk all the way in the car back to Holly's apartment after Oliver so wonderfully took over Gail's shift for the night in booking. Now that they both know where each other stand they fall back into easy conversation, it was like they had never been apart.

The blondes left hand is on Holly's right leg gently playing with it seductively, teasing her now girlfriend. The touches are driving Holly crazy as she drives through the streets of Toronto. At each red light, at each stop sign, at each intersection she steals kisses from Gail; it has been too long for them both without having the touch of hands or taste of lips of the other on them.

As Holly pulls up to her apartment and parks the car, they fall into a passionate kiss. Their lips touch and within seconds their tongues are entwining, their hands are seeking each others body out. The sensation for them both is of wanting, needing to be consumed by the other. They both pull apart at the same time breathless.

Holly is the first to get out of the car and goes and opens the door for Gail as she is still sitting in the car breathless from the kiss. As Gail gets out she leans into Holly and pushes her against the car door, and they start to kiss all over again. They only stop as they get a fright when another car pulls up next to them. They both laugh at the situation for when they were kissing it was like the world had stopped turning and that they were the only ones on this universe. Holly grabs Gail's hand and leads her into her apartment both now not saying a word, but the silence is speaking volumes as both have the desire, the need to take this relationship to the next level.

In the early stages of their undefined relationship, they would hang out together, make out on the couch together actually any place they could find really but more importantly they used this time to get to know each other; they would talk to each other for hours on end. Holly was conscious of the fact that Gail had never slept with another woman and was letting Gail take the lead on if and when she was ready. Even though Gail was serious about Holly, her insecurities even before that night at The Penny with Holly's friends were already playing on her mind. What happens if she wasn't any good, what happens if they slept together and that Holly changed her mind? No, she was not ready to deal with that even though she thought of the brunette naked against her own naked body constantly.

When they get in the front door, Holly quickly locks the door behind them. By the time she turns around Gail has grabbed her shoulders and is pushing her against the wall, leaning her whole body against the other kissing her slowly tenderly at first, it doesn't take long until the kiss is heated and their hands are trailing over each other's bodies. Both are getting lost in the kiss again.

It's Gail this time that pulls apart from Holly but still holding her hands and with a look into her beautiful soulful brown eyes says in a soft whisper "I want you Holly, I want you so much".

"Gail, I want you too so much so, but are you sure?" Holly asks breathlessly looking into the piercing blue eyes in front of her.

As Gail licks her lips she adds, "I have never wanted anyone the way I want and need you". With that statement she takes Holly's hand and leads them to the bedroom up the stairs. All the fears are now gone and all Gail wants to do is make love to the women she is falling in love with.

The moment they are in Holly's bedroom, desire, needing and wanting takes over the both of them. Gail can already feel the wetness between her legs start to take effect, she is embarrassed at how fast Holly makes her body react and they still have their clothes on.

It is Holly that takes the lead and pulls Gail into a long tender kiss, while slowly caressing her body, she only stops kissing her when her lips moves to her neck; the brunette is now sliding her hands up over the front of her girlfriends shirt cupping her right breast in her hand. As she gives it a little squeeze, she then slowly goes over to the other breast and does the same. Gail lets out a moan and allows her body to feel each touch and the sensation that is coursing through her.

As Holly pulls her back into her, she leads her to the end of the bed. At the foot of the bed, while still standing she slowly undresses her. First Holly removes Gail's shirt exposing her beautiful breasts so neatly sitting in her black bra. Gail is looking at Holly and without a word helps to take Holly's shirt off. Gail marvels in the beauty that is before her, as she pulls her close to her, she can feel the warmth of their bodies as they hold each other tight in an embrace. Both of their hearts are racing, their lips come crashing together again in another fierce passionate kiss. They both know for sure that there is no going back, that tonight they are going to be utterly and completely together, they are finally coming undone in each other's arms.

Gail's hands are now caressing Holly's back; she is amazed at how soft her skin feels. Gail's hands move slowly over her body to the top of Holly's jeans, with one hand she unzips them and slowly slides them off. As she does so her fingers trial down Holly's body, as it passes her hips Holly lets out a moan that she was trying to keep in.

It is now Holly that is trying to take back some control and sits Gail on the bed, as she kisses her deeply and wantingly she pushes her down so she is now laying down flat on the mattress of her king size bed. Holly undoes Gail's button and zip and glides the jeans off of her body and throws them somewhere in the corner of the room. Both women are now only in their underwear as Holly lies on top of Gail, she takes in the moment and stares at the gorgeous figure that is before her.

Gail swallows deeply and also looks at Holly in just her underwear. Never before has she seen such raw beauty. She has waited her whole life to feel so wanted, so needed and she can see that in those soft brown eyes looking down at her in equal admiration. Finally she understands of what she has been looking for her whole life, now in Holly's arms does it all make sense.

Holly sees that Gail is looking at her thinking and she can't help herself and asks in a soft sweet gentle tone "Gail, what are you thinking about?"

"I am thinking about how in my 28 years that I have never felt so whole. Something was missing Holly, I just didn't know until right now that that something was you" Gail looks deep into Holly's eyes and can feel the same love right back.

"Oh Gail, I..." is all that Holly gets out before Gail drags her into yet another explosive kiss.

Gail sits up and reaches around to unfasten Holly's bra and slides it off her shoulders slowly, when the bra is finally discarded, she takes her breast into her hands. Without any hesitation Gail now flips Holly onto her back and leans in and kisses her tenderly before moving her lips to her ear lobes, she sucks and licks on them while her hands still caress the body that is under her. She slowly moves down her body and trails her lips and tongue to Holly's breast. Holly arches her back at the sensation that is coming over her body; Gail is driving her crazy with her soft tender touches and kisses.

Holly pushes Gail back upwards slightly and leans herself forward wrapping her arms around Gail and takes her bra off, she pulls her into her so their breasts are now touching. This new sensation has left Gail in total amazement and she lets out a deep guttural moan. Slowly one hand goes down to Holly's only piece of remaining clothing and she runs her fingers just under the elastic of her panties. Gail looks up at her and sees Holly licking her lips; her eyes are showing a lust she has never seen before. Seeing this new look on her girlfriend she knows she doesn't need permission to take them off.

As she takes off Holly's last remaining clothing she runs her hands down her thighs. As she comes back up again she takes in the complete sight of the now fully naked body lying under her and finds her own body is reacting as she can feel the dampness of her own wetness. She knows she wants to feel her own fully naked body against her so she takes her own last piece of underwear off and lies completely on top of Holly.

They both take the time to caress each other's body slowly sliding their bodies up and down, finding new places to plant kisses on each other. Holly now can no longer take it, she has to have Gail; she takes the control back and tosses her onto her back and straddles her. She leans down and takes her body into hers and makes love to her; it doesn't take long for Gail's body to give into Holly completely.

Afterwards Gail is lying in a trance like state staring up at the ceiling trying to catch her breath and some composure. Holly leans over and kisses her and asks "whatcha thinking?"

Without any hesitation she responds "That uhm, wow, Oliver is definitely going to get the biggest box of all his favourite donuts next time I see him."

They both laugh and then Gail pulls Holly into her arms and starts kissing her; it's not long before Gail makes love for the first time to her girlfriend.

* * *

**A/N**

Thank you to the following:

Elpe my bestie and neighbour who puts up with me coming next door unannounced while putting the puppy dog eyes on for you to edit my chapter/story

Annie's Lane for your advice on helping a head cold and wine selections...wicked awesome on both counts

And to all writers and readers out in the land of FanFiction


End file.
